


Unexpected Favor

by billiebongvilla



Series: The Wavering Woods Series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiebongvilla/pseuds/billiebongvilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle finds herself in need of help when her father falls ill. In desperation, she finds assistance in an odd and unlikely place. Is she right in choosing her path?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Searching for Help

Chapter One: Searching for Help

Belle and her father Maurice lived in a cottage just south of the Wavering Woods. They hadn’t always lived in poverty, quite the opposite in fact. Maurice was once a wealthy and influential Lord. His lands stretched far and wide, as did his treasure. However, all was lost in the blink of an eye.

The ogres came. Violent, ruthless and unquenchable was their hunger for flesh. They did not discriminate between rich or poor, noble or peasant, they simply pillaged. The Marchlands fell village by village until, finally, the walls of Maurice’s palace crumbled down around him. 

Belle’s mother was lost in the attack, leaving only her and her Father. Maurice tried for years to recover what they had lost, but to no avail. The devastation on their homeland was just to much.

Belle did her best to care for her father, but he had fallen ill. With barely enough food to survive, Belle began to feel desperate. It was in that desperation and despair that she sought help. 

Books had never let her down in the past. Anytime she had felt lonely or frightened, she would curl up with a good book and lose herself within it’s pages. Packing up what little provisions she could spare, she kissed her father on the cheek and headed out the door. 

Belle had often heard stories of a monastery near the eastern border of the Wavering Woods that housed a vast library. Certainly she would be able to find answers there. It was nearly sundown when she reached the eastern border. Seeing the torches lit outside the monastery gates, she heaved a sigh of relief. 

Once inside, a quiet spoken monk greeted her and offered his assistance. “Why have you come to our doors, and at this time of night?”

Belle was leery of sharing too many details, so she kept her answer simple, “I have come to visit your library. Knowledge is all that I seek.” The monk seemed satisfied with her answer and led her off into the far corner of the immense structure. “Thank you sir.”

“I do hope you find what you are seeking miss.” Bowing slightly, the monk turned and left Belle to seek. 

With no real idea of where to begin, she simply started running her fingers down the long rows of books; reading the titles on the bindings as she went. Whenever something stood out at her, she would pull the book and cradle it in the crook of her arm. When the stack became too much for her to carry, she found a desk and began to read. 

She read and read and read until her eyes could no longer continue. She set the book open on the desk and laid her head on top of it. Just a moments rest, she thought and closed her eyes.  
She drifted off quickly and began to dream. She dreamt of a beggar woman who offered her a simple red rose in return for shelter and a hot meal. As Belle reached for the flower, the bells of the monastery began to chime, pulling her from her slumber. Groggily she lifted her head and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Had she really slept the night away? Feeling rather discouraged, she began reading again. 

After several more hours, Belle decided to take her search elsewhere. She found her way back to the front doors and as she lifted the hood of her cloak, the same monk she had spoke with the night before came to stand at her side. 

“Did you find what you were seeking miss?” His voice was so quiet she barely heard him.

“No sir,” she answered and lowered her head, “I honestly don’t know what to do next.”

“Knowledge is elusive miss, and can often appear in strange and mysterious forms.” He smiled slightly and bowed. “Be diligent, you may yet find what you seek.”

“Thank you for your kindness sir. Perhaps we will meet again someday.” She bowed and turned to leave.

“Perhaps.” He said and opened the door for her. 

As she exited through the gates, she turned back to look once more at the beautiful structure. A small smile crept over her lips as she thought of what the monk had said. Turning back to venture on, she nearly ran into a hunched over old woman.

Gasping in shock, Belle brought her hand to her chest. “Forgive me ma’am, I did not see you.” Belle reached out her hand to steady the woman.

“Oh, no bother my child, I should have been watching where I was going.” The old woman’s voice was raspy and a bit hoarse. “Where you running off too lass?”

Belle shrugged and threw her pack over her shoulder, “Well, I’m not sure exactly. I had hoped to find what I was looking for in the monastery library, but it proved futile.”

“Books eh? I certainly know what you mean. I’ve spent half my life in the pages of books.” The old woman cackled and reached into her bag. “This book here has done me much good.  
Perhaps it will lead you to the answers you seek.” She held the ragged old book out for Belle to take.

“Oh, I couldn’t, I’ve nothing to trade for such a treasure.” 

“Nonsense child, if it helps you, that is payment enough for me.” She shoved the book into Belle’s hands and smiled up at her.

Grabbing the book, Belle looked at the woman’s face. There was something oddly familiar about her but Belle could not place it. “Thank you ma’am… if you are certain?” 

“As certain as death lass.” She said with another cackle. Belle nodded and smiled as the woman continued on her way. 

How strange, she thought as she watched the woman scamper away into the woods. Holding the book in both hands, she tried to read the inscription on the cover. The words were written in another language, luckily it was one that Belle could read. Quaerite et Invenietis … Seek and You Will Find.


	2. In the Woods

Chapter Two: In the Woods 

Belle leant against the large stone wall outside the monastery staring at the strange book. She had moved to open it two or three times, but each time she thought better of it. What if it was some sort of trick or…worse. Standing there with her head back against the stone, she thought of her father. 

Maurice needed her help, needed something more than the simple care she could provide. Feeling the sting of guilt, she cracked open the book. The first page was littered with hand written notations with page numbers and short explanations. These notes made little sense to her, but at the very bottom of the page was written:   
If at any time you desire more than the book can provide, simply call my name – 

Belle could see that there once was something written there, but had long since faded. Whose name had been there? The author perhaps? Flipping the page, Belle continued on. 

Four pages contained more notes and Belle quickly flipped past them. Seeing the chapter marker, Belle gasped. “What is Magic?” She whispered the title to herself. Slamming the book shut, all her lessons as a child came rushing back to her.

‘Magic is for the weak!’ she could hear her father say. ‘You are better than that rabble Belle, better. Do you hear me?’ 

Pulling her pack off her shoulder , she tossed the book inside and began to walk. She needed to return to her father, and the quicker the better. It took her nearly a whole day to get to the monastery going around the woods. If she cut through them, she could get back in half that time. 

Securing her pack over her shoulder once again, she took a deep breath and headed into the woods. She had heard tales as a child of ghosts and fiends that dwelt in these woods, but they had always seemed far fetched and unbelievable. Laughing to herself, she shook off the silly thoughts and continued. 

The light that had been so present at the monastery gates, was nowhere to be seen within the woods. The thick canopy of branches and leaves cast dark shadows over much if not all of the forest floor. The deeper into the woods she trekked, the darker it seemed to get. Perhaps this was not the best idea she’d ever had, but despite the looming darkness, Belle continued on, determined to reach her father by nightfall. 

After having walked for what felt like hours, Belle rested against a tree. “Everything is starting to look the same,” she whispered to herself. A sudden sound of snapping twigs came from behind the tree startling her. Whipping around, she peered into the darkness. 

"Who’s there?” She really hoped no one would answer, that it would simply be an animal of some sort. 

“Fear not my child, I mean you no harm.” The voice was velvety and smooth, with no himt of being a threat. 

“Who-who are you?” Belle asked as a beautiful woman dressed in a long black cloak stepped towards her.

"I am the mistress of these woods. Tell me child, why have you entered here?” There was something about this woman that made Belle want to tell her every detail of her life.

“I live on the south border of these woods, my father has fallen ill and I traveled to the monastery seeking a way to help him. I cut through the- your woods to return home faster.” Belle held her hand to her mouth to stop herself from spilling her life story.

“Not many souls are brave enough to enter my woods, let alone a slight little peasant girl.” Belle felt offended by the woman’s words, but she said nothing. “Did you find what you were seeking?”

Belle shook her head., “I am sorry that I have trespassed here, I did not know that these woods belonged to anyone."

”Oh dear,” the woman said with a chuckle, stepping even closer to Belle, “don’t fret. As I stated before, I mean you no harm.” 

“Can you point me in the right direction to get me back home?” Belle asked.

“I will do much more than that my dear,” Belle beamed and was about to thank the woman when she held up a finger. “If… if you agree to do something for me.”

Before she could think better of it, Belle blurted, “Of course! My father needs me.” The woman’s smile widened and she draped an arm over Belle’s shoulder. 

“Come with me child and we will discuss things more privately.” Belle gave a small nod and instantly they were inside a large room filled with mirrors. 

“Where are we?” Belle whispered as she gawped around the beautiful room. 

“My palace,” she answered simply. “Let me show you something.” She walked over to the huge round mirror and waved her hand in front of it. “Is this your father?’

An image of Maurice flashed into view. He was dreadfully pale and coughing uncontrollably. Belle gasped. “Yes, oh father, I should never have left him.” She frowned and reached towards the mirror.

“Ah, mustn’t touch my dear,” the woman pulled Belle’s hand away and turned to face her. “What if I told you that I could make him better? Not only that, but I have the power to restore all that you and your father have lost.”

Tears began to fill Belle’s eyes. “Really? He can get better?” She cared nothing for the promise of restored wealth, she merely wanted her father to be in good health. 

“As good as new my dear.” The woman led her away from the mirror and ushered her to a seat near a large hearth. “I ask only one thing in return.”

“I do not have much to offer you mistress, but whatever I can do to help my father, I will do.”

The woman smiled and took the seat across from Belle. “What I need, you possess in droves. You see I need an assistant, someone with a pure and selfless heart.”

Belle furrowed her eyebrows, “an assistant? Will I live, or do you just need my heart?”

The woman laughed sarcastically, “Child, I told you, I mean you no harm. I need someone with a pure heart to learn magic from me and help me to do something I have long waited to   
accomplish. Will you be my apprentice?” 

Belle sat for several moments and thought about what the woman had said. Could there be a down side to this proposition? Could Belle find another way on her own? Recalling the way her father had looked in the mirror, she looked up at the woman. “I will do it, but please, tell me your name.” The woman smiled as she stood. Waving a hand at the hearth, the fire blazed higher   
and she turned to face Belle.

“My name is Regina.”


	3. Learning

Chapter Three: Learning 

Regina instantly whisked Belle away to her small cottage to see her father. He seemed to be on the mend already, this pleased Belle. She ran to her father’s arms and embraced him warmly. 

“Father, I am so happy to see you up and about. I was so worried.” 

“Oh my girl, I thought the gods were going to take me for sure.” He chuckled and squeezed her closer. “Who is your friend?”

Before Belle could anser, Regina blurted, “ I am the mistress of the Wavering Woods, I found your daughter searching for a way to help you.” She leant closer to him, “You are a very lucky man   
Maurice, to have a daughter who loves you, who would do anything to help you.”

Smiling down at his lovely daughter, Maurice squeezed her again, “Yes I am.”

Belle pulled away from her father and looked to Regina. “I am going to be gone for a little while father. I need to take care of a few things, but I will be back soon.” 

“Where are you going my girl? Are you in trouble?” 

Regina stepped in again and chuckled, “No dear, no trouble. Belle was lost in my woods and I helped her find her way. In return she has agreed to assist me.”

“That’s my Belle, she has always had the heart of a saint.” Regina’s smile widened at the thought and she prompted Belle to gather her things.

“Belle will be back to check in on you from time to time, but she is my appren- assistant now. I do hope you understand.” Regina flashed a wicked grin in Maurice’s direction and he nodded with a shiver. “Good, then your daughter will remain safe with me so long as you remember your place.”

Belle once again entered the room and smiled at her father. “I will return in two weeks to check your progress.” Standing on her toes she kissed her father’s cheek and headed out the door .   
Regina winked at Maurice and followed after her. 

-+-

Back at Regina’s palace, Belle sat reading a book on the power of a pure heart. She was completely amazed by how many spells there were that required the use of a person with a pure heart. 

The Spell of Wayward Dreams  
The Spell of Lost Loves Returned  
The Spell of Conjuring Courage  
The Spell of Looming Lament  
The Curse of Shattered Fate

The list went on and on. Silently Belle wondered which of the spells Regina wanted her for. She deeply hoped it was not a curse she intended to cast. Placing the book aside, Belle went to find her teacher.

“Regina? Regina where are you?” From behind her, Belle felt a warm whif of air and she turned abruptly. “Oh, you startled me.” She said with a giggle.

“I’m always just a call away,” Regina crooned cradling Belle’s chin in her hand, “What can I do for you my child?”

“I-I finished reading the books you gave me and-,”

“Finished already?” Regina asked with a raised eyebrow, “Impressive.”

“I have always loved books. They have served me well in life.”

“Yes, they are quite useful. There is, however, one book I gave you that you have yet to read.”

Belle looked at the stack of books on the table and shook her head. “No mistress, I have read-,”

“Quaerite et Invenietis.” Belle’s breath caught in her throat at the sound of the words.

“You… you were the old beggar woman? But how? Why?”

“Sweet innocent child, I had to be sure you were open to learning from me. When you read my inscription, curiosity shown through your expression and I knew.”

“I read no further than the opening page. I was curious, you’re right.” Belle bent to her pack and retrieved the ragged book. “Do you still wish me to read it?”

Taking the book from Belle’s hands, she ran her fingers over the inscribed title, “Of course, but it can wait.” 

-+-

Several months had passed and Belle was learning quickly. Her ability to read through thick books in a matter of hours was speeding her along. 

They had been to visit Maurice three or four times and he seemed to be thriving. Regina had not gone back on her promise of prosperity, but the longer Belle stayed away, the less she   
recognized her father.

“Belle dear, what is troubling you?” Regina asked as she sat on the bed next to her student.

“It’s nothing… just-,’

“Just what my child?”

“Well, it’s, I- I’ve learned so much, please do not misunderstand me, I am so grateful for all you have done, I simply ask that you trust me. I want to know what it is you wish of me.” Grabbing the book of the pure hearted, she continued, “Which of these spells do you need my help with?”

Regina’s mouth was open slightly and she gawped at her student. Taking the book from Belle, she turned to the Spell of Lost Loves Returned. Placing the book open in front of Belle she   
looked into her students eyes. “I lost someone a very long time ago. His name was Daniel and I loved him more than life itself.” Her words trailed off and she lowered her head.

Belle watched with concern as tears fell from Regina’s eyes. “I’m so sorry mistress, but if he has been dead for so long…how[?”

“I have enchanted his body, he lies waiting in my vault, waiting for me to bring him back. With you, I can finally achieve this.”

Belle studied the spell intently, reading each word over and over. “There is something missing, rather it is smudged out, do you know what it said?”

“Yes,” Regina answered. Her voice was little more than a whisper. “but you are not ready for such things, I will tell you when the time comes.”

Satisfied that she had at least gotten that much out of her teacher, Belle closed the book and moved to Regina’s side. “How long before I am ready?”

Regina turned to face her, “Not long now my child, a few more months should be enough.” 

Belle closed her eyes and lowered her head. When she opened them again, Regina was gone. She sat back on her bed and tried to concentrate on conjuring small items from across the   
room. It wasn’t working, she could not stop thinking about the smudged out words in the spell. Were they erased on purpose? What was Regina hiding? Letting out a long sigh, Belle decided to take a break and explore the palace.


	4. Secret Gardens

Chapter Four: Secret Gardens

Belle wandered to places in the palace she had not yet seen. Exploring had always distracted her in the past, and she hoped it would now as well. There were so many unanswered questions, so many shady occurrences with her teacher, she was beginning to have doubts. Finding a decorative archway that seemed to lead nowhere, she ventured through, into the darkness.

The moment she had stepped through the doorway, the scent of blooming roses filled her senses. She peered around at the enormous garden that now surrounded her. To the right, she encountered a vast hedge maze and to her left were rows and rows of beautifully vibrant rose bushes. More colors than Belle could have ever imagined. Directly in front of her was a long covered pathway leading directly to a huge crystal fountain. 

Belle found herself uncontrollably drawn to the brilliantly crafted artistry of the fountain. Before she knew it, she was right next to the flowing stream reaching her hand towards the water.   
Feeling the spark of magic she had become so aware of, she pulled her hand away. None of this is real, she thought, it’s all magic. 

Feeling a slight sting of disappointment, Belle turned away from the fountain and moved to the roses. They were so fragrant, so fresh and lovely; to the untrained senses, they would no doubt appear real. Belle breathed in deeply, letting the scent take her away. Could she ever be as powerful as Regina? Did she really want to be? Shaking the menacing thoughts from her head, she sighed and turned to face the entrance to the hedge maze. 

Moving tentatively towards the towering earthy wall, Belle considered whether or not to enter the maze. Suddenly a torch appeared in the stone trellis pillar beside her and she quickly grabbed hold of it. The maze would surely prove to be a great distraction, “here goes nothing.” She whispered and stepped forward. 

The moment she had entered, the wall closed up behind her. She spun round and placed her hand to the portion of the wall where the opening had been, “well, guess there’s no turning back now.” She muttered to herself. 

The maze was intricately designed and Belle could tell it was extremely large. She looked from side to side before deciding to move a few steps forward. She could smell roses again and could hear the distant dabbling of water. Not knowing which sense to trust, she narrowed her eyes and stepped towards the turn to her right. 

As she rounded the corner, she caught a glimpse of a flowing blue dress and quickly headed towards where the figure had gone. Turning to the left, Belle called out, “Please, wait. Who are you?” She ran faster to keep up with the scurrying figure. They had gone past three or four openings until finally rounding the wall to the left. 

Belle stopped to take a breath and heard whispers all around her. ‘keep following, don’t fall behind.’ She continued chasing the figure until it stopped abruptly, standing motionless with it’s back to her. Belle stopped a few paces back from the strange presence, waiting for it to turn. After several moments, the figure had remained still, so Belle decided to approach it with caution. 

Belle’s hands were shaking as she reached out towards the figure. Before she made contact, it turned to face her. When the light from the torch trickled across the figure’s face, Belle gasped, dropping the torch to the ground and bringing both hands up to cover her mouth. 

Blinking rapidly, Belle nearly fainted at the recognition of the woman in front of her. “Don’t be frightened, I am here to help you.” The woman spoke quietly. Her voice filled Belle’s head with forgotten memories and warm feelings. 

Clasping her hands together, she held them over her heart. “Mother?” She whispered, “How can this be, you’re…you’re-,” The woman stepped towards her daughter and moved to embrace her. Belle backed away and held her hands out defensively. “You’re not real, you died.”

“This is the maze of hidden fears. You have brought me with you. Oh my precious girl, why do you blame yourself for my death?

Belle looked quizzically at the woman then lowered her head. “Because it was my fault, if I hadn’t gone into the library, you would not have come looking for me… You died because I was scared, because I tried to hide.” Belle could feel the tears beginning to well in her eyes and turned away.

Reaching her hand for her daughter’s shoulder, Colette moved around to face her. “Belle, you were so young, any child would have been frightened. I was frightened, even your father   
showed fear when faced with those awful creatures.” Belle looked up at her mother.

“He did?” she asked. “I’ve never seen father afraid; angry at times, but never afraid.”

“He hid it well, as do you.” Colette cupped Bells chin in her hand, “It’s alright to be frightened my child, but this mistress you now assist, this Regina, she is not to be feared. She only wishes to be happy, and for you to be as well.” 

Belle reached up and took her mother’s hand, “do you truly believe that?”

“Yes I do, she means you no harm.” Belle’s fear began to fade along with the presence of her mother. “Good-bye my sweet Belle.”

“Good-by mother, I miss you.” Once again Belle was alone, but she was no longer in the maze. The torch still lay at her feet and she bent to retrieve it. Once the light was restored, she peered in front of her . She was back in the palace standing where the archway to the gardens once was. 

How very strange, she thought as she headed back towards her chamber. Were the gardens conjured for her benefit? Had Regina been watching over her through one of her mirrors? These were questions she intended to have answered, but not now. Now, she was completely exhausted, all she wanted was to curl up in her bed and drift away.

That night Belle slept deeply and dreamed strange dreams. Images flashed behind her eyes, images that did not make sense. The dreams were very vivid, she could feel the cool air on her skin and smell the earthy aroma of the forest that surrounded her. 

She sat against a small tree reading the book of magic Regina had given her . Suddenly the book melted in her hands and became a vicious looking bat. Belle threw the bat into the air and it disappeared into a puff of black smoke. After the smoke cleared, she stood to her feet and could hear chanting. Turning around to look behind the tree, she saw three monks carrying a large wooden coffin and swinging smoking metal lanterns. The coffin they carried was a dark color, black or brown perhaps, with strange carvings on the sides. 

When the monks walked near her, she recognized one of them. It was the soft spoken man who had helped her find the library. When she caught his eye, the dream faded and she slowly came awake. The smell of the forest and the incense from the lanterns still filled her head. Jolting up, she sensed someone in her chambers. 

She flicked her wrist at the hearth without even thinking and the fire roared to life. Peering around the room, she saw nothing. “Show yourself!” she commanded, but there was nothing, no one there. 

What was that? She thought as she threw herself back into her pillow. Letting out a long groan, Belle knew she’d never get back to sleep. Grabbing a book and conjuring a cup of tea, she decided to read.


	5. Cabin Fever

Chapter Five: Cabin Fever

It had been months since Belle and her teacher had left the Palace. Regina promised that she would take Belle on her next outing, but that wasn’t for another two weeks. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had seen her father face to face, having taken to simply checking in on him through the convenience of one of Regina’s many mirrors. 

Belle was going stir crazy, she needed some fresh air. “Regina.” She called with a bit of a bite to her tome. Nothing. “Regina! Where are you?” Was she ignoring her? Was she even in the palace? Belle was getting fed up with being alone all the time, it was almost as if she was being held captive. 

Belle paced the floor of her room thinking. She had never tried to leave the palace on her own, she didn’t even know where the palace was. Whenever they left or returned, Regina had always taken them by magic. Could she leave? Was there anything stopping her?

She stood in front of the mirror in her chamber and stared quizzically for several long moments, then whispered, “show me the outside of this palace.” The mirror’s surface swirled and when the mist had cleared, Belle could see only a large empty space surrounded by trees. Waving her hand at the image, Belle moved it around until she could see what border the clearing was near.

When she moved the image slightly to the left, she could see familiar stone walls. Gasping she banished the image and the mirror with a flick of her wrist. “The monastery,” she whispered and threw on her cloak. 

She rounded the spiralling staircase with ease and bolted through the entry hall. Not knowing if there was a spell in place to keep her from leaving, she hesitated at the door. What is the worst that could happen? She could get blasted back by a force field or the door could simply not open. 

Taking a deep breath and bracing herself for the jolt, Belle grabbed the handle tightly and pulled. The door opened without a hitch. Heaving a sigh, she took one tentative step over the threshold. No blast, no spark or even a flicker to indicate that there was any type of magic around the door. 

Pulling the door closed behind her, she wrapped her cloak tighter around her and headed for the palace gates. Her mistress kept no guards or servants within the palace or the grounds that surrounded it. Once Belle had asked her why she chose to be alone, she simply replied, ‘Magic is my only friend, it is the only thing that has never let me down.’ . At the time Belle had felt compassion for Regina, but now she just pitied her.

When Belle reached the gate, she could sense the presence of magic, but it did not stop her from trying to leave. She simply opened the huge iron gates and stepped through unabated.   
When she closed the gates , the magic regained it’s full form. Obviously it was meant for keeping things out, not keeping them in.

She stood outside the gates for a long moment thinking whether or not she should try to get back in. When she decided against it, she turned and headed for the eastern side of the palace walls. As she reached the bordering trees, she stopped and looked back; she could no longer see the palace, it was cloaked, shielded from her and all who may try to find it. I’ll just call for   
Regina when I want to return, she thought, if I want to return.

There were only a few trees between her and the monastery, so she decided to keep going. Before she reached the stone walls, a familiar voice beckoned her. “Miss, wait please.” Belle turned to see the quiet spoken monk who had greeted her all those months ago and who had recently haunted her dreams. “You must not leave these woods. Your mistress is at the monastery questioning all the monks.”

Belle was taken aback, “What? Why is she questioning them?” 

“One of us has been seen roaming the palace grounds, which is forbidden. Long ago an elder of our group formed a treaty with your mistress, privacy in return for protection. If a monk is caught trespassing, she sees it as a breach of conduct.”

“Why would any of your group risk such an act? My mistress is powerful, and she can be a bit stubborn.” Belle peered at the hooded monk. “Is it true? Has there been a breach?”

The monk lowered his head and turned away. “Yes,” was all he could say.

Belle groaned, “Why?” she asked and shook her head, “and today of all days…”

The monk turned back to face her. “What? Why would you say that?”

“Today is the first day in months that I have been outside the palace. I couldn’t stand being cooped up any longer.” She sighed and noticed that he was staring at her. She furrowed her eyebrows and stared back, “why are you out here?”

“Today had to be the day, I was coming to help you, to, well, rescue you.” 

“Rescue me? What makes you think I am in need of help?” Belle was annoyed at the insinuation and she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Because miss, I am familiar with the ways of your mistress, you are not the first pure hearted person to be ensnared by her charms.” Belle’s demeanor softened and she stepped closer to the   
man, letting her arms fall to her sides. 

“What do you mean?”

“She is evil miss, she intends to harm you. You possess the final piece of her puzzle. If you would have stayed there one more day, you would have been trapped forever, well for the rest of your life.”

“Why would you risk so much for a person you have only just met?”

Not yet wanting to unveil the whole truth, he began.“When you came to the monastery, there was something about you, something that drew me in. I stood watch over you all night as you slept in the library, and again in the hours that followed. I even ventured into the woods after you, but I did not find you until it was too late. For that, I am truly sorry.” He lowered his head again and gestured for forgiveness. 

“Please sir, there is nothing to forgive. I should have seen past her mask, but my father, he was ill and-,” she could say no more. The thought of her father suffering because of her mistake was too much for her to bear. “Oh no, my father, she will destroy him. I must get to him before she learns I’ve escaped.”

“She will be in the monastery until sundown, I have a horse, we will leave at once.” The monk grabbed her arm and pulled her into a grove of trees. “Wait here, I will be just a moment.”

Belle crouched down while she waited. Why was this monk helping her? What would he expect in return? Could she trust him? Did she really have any choice? So many questions filled her head, but before she could think any further, he was back. The horse was a beast, well large enough to carry both of them. 

As he helped belle onto the beast, she could not hold back the question, “Why are you helping me? Who are you?”

As the horse made it’s way through the trees, the monk began to explain. “I have been in the monastery since I was six years old. I had been raised in the old traditions, but there was once a monk named Zoso who told me of a rare gift, the gift of foresight. He tried to convince me that he possessed this gift but I never believed him. When I was twenty, he told me of a future event.” Belle listened intently as the horse surged on. “He spoke of the night you would come to the monastery, although we are not allowed to receive guests after sundown, he told me to let you in. I dismissed his ramblings as just that, ramblings, until you showed up.”

Belle was confused, “why does this mean anything? What is so special about a desperate woman seeking help for her dying father?”

“That’s just it miss, things are not always what they seem, but I knew I had to help you. I have been trolling the grounds of the palace ever since you started staying there in hopes that I would get the chance to speak to you.”

Belle honestly didn’t know what to say. This monk had risked everything for her, there had to be more to this story. “What else did Zoso tell you about me??

“He said you would -,” taking a deep breath, he continued, “that you would save me.”

“Save you, from what? From where I am sitting, it looks as though you are doing the saving.”

“You will save me from the life of a monk. It was not the life I would have chosen for myself. It was forced upon me.”

Belle began to feel light headed and the only thing she could think to say, was to ask, “Who are you?” 

The monk jeered the horse’s ribs and urged him to speed on. Tightening his arms around Belle’s waist, he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, “My name is Rumpelstiltskin.”


	6. Finding Home

Chapter Six: Finding Home

As the horse continued on at a steady pace, Belle repeated his name over and over in her mind. Rumpelstiltskin? Rumpelstiltskin, what a strange name, a strange name befitting a peculiar man. She began to lose herself in thought. Why had he been raised in the monastery? What had happened to his parents? Why had he been present in her dreams? Suddenly she found herself wanting to know more about this curious monk.

The horse slowed per Rumpelstiltskin’s command and Belle watched as a strangely familiar palace came into view. “Where are we?”

The monk steered the horse through the opening in the iron fencing. “Do you not recognize this structure?” He asked with a bit of confusion.

“Well, yes but it can’t be possible. This place was reduced to rubble several years ago. “ Belle looked around the grounds. It was an identical replica of the palace she had grown up in. The large structure had replaced the simple cottage that Belle and her father had acquired after the walls had fallen.

“Your mistress has remained true to her word. She did not want your father questioning anything that was going on with your training.” He stilled the horse just outside the main doors and hopped to the ground. Holding his hand out to Belle, he helped her off the horse. “We must make haste. Your father needs to hear of what may be coming.”

Belle nodded her agreement and approached the guard to the left of the doors. “Excuse me sir, is this the home of Sir Maurice?”

The guard lowered his spear and bowed, “yes my lady, what business have you with my Lord?’

“Well good sir, I am-,” Rumpelstiltskin placed a hand on her arm and stilled her words. 

“We are simply patrons of the Wavering Woods. We seek counsel on a matter that your Lord may be able to assist us with.” The guard raised his spear and narrowed his eyes. 

“Forgive me if I am leery, there are many dangers in those woods, I will send for my Lord, you may wait with your beast.” He turned to the guard at the right, “Go, and bring Maurice to the doors.” The other guard nodded and moved quickly into the castle to fetch his master.

Belle bowed to the guard, “thank you sir, it is much appreciated.” She turned to her companion and tugged his arm to lead him back to the horse. “Why didn’t you want me to tell that man who I am?”

Rumpelstiltskin gave her a somber look and whispered, “we do not know who we can trust. There are many in this realm that would seek to supplant an apprentice to the Dark Mistress.” He looked down to see Belle’s hand still on his arm. She followed his gaze and quickly withdrew the touch. “Caution, that is all my lady, we must be cautious.”

Belle gave a swift nod and turned to face the doors. She hoped that her father would not turn them away, that he had not forgotten about her in her absence. There was so much that had changed about her; about him too it seemed. 

As if he could read her thoughts, Rumpelstiltskin whispered, “fear not my lady, I do not believe he will turn you away.” His voice was so soothing and certain; she would have believed whatever he had told her.

“You are kind Rumpelstiltskin, thank you.” As she was turning to face him again, a loud ruckus came from behind the palace doors. Belle’s heart lurched in her chest as she watched the doors swing open.

Maurice pushed passed the guards looking quite angry. “Who dares show up at my doors unannounced?” He bellowed as his eyes searched the grounds. When his wandering gaze met with his daughters longing eyes, his face immediately softened. Running to her, he cried, “Oh my girl!” as she moved to embrace him.

“Father,” she breathed and melted into his embrace. “I have missed you.”

“And I you. Oh Belle, I have sent so many guards into those terrible woods, none ever return. I had feared the worst.”

“I’m fine father, but we must speak to you right away.” At the mention of the word ‘we’, Maurice turned to see the man who stood next to his daughter. Belle gestured to the monk, “father, this is Rumpelstiltskin, he has been so kind to bring me to you and with much haste.”

Maurice held out his hand and the monk took it. “Thank you sir for returning my girl, you will be greatly rewarded for your kindness.” Rumpelstiltskin bowed and placed a dismissive hand over his heart.

“It was my honor my Lord, no reward is needed.” Maurice chuckled and threw his arms over both of their shoulders.

“And humble as well.” He praised as they began to walk. “Now what is this talk we must have?”

“Is there somewhere private we can go my Lord?” Rumpelstiltskin asked, “Somewhere that is free of prying eyes and ears?”

“Hmmm,” Maurice mused with a raised eyebrow, “you two really do have something to discuss. Come, we will talk in my study. I assure you Mr. Stiltskin, it is the safest room in the palace.”

They all walked side-by-side through the doors in an anxious silence. Maurice entertained thoughts of his girl marrying this man she had brought before him. As they reached the study, his mind had fully embraced the images of grandchildren bouncing on his knee and giggling wildly. He was smiling as they walked through the door and he ushered his daughter to her seat. 

Rumpelstiltskin took the seat across from Belle leaving Maurice to take the seat at the head of the table. The two of them passed a concerned glance then looked at Maurice, who still wore a goofy grin.

“Father,” Belle started, “I am happy to see you in prosperity once again. Your smile does my heart good.” Maurice reached for his daughter’s hand. His touch was so warm, so welcoming.

“I assure you, nothing pleases me more than to have you home and safe.” Maurice gushed.

Belle smiled briefly then lowered her head, “I fear my bargaining with the mistress of the Wavering Woods has placed you in great danger.”

Maurice’s smile slowly faded and he looked quizzically at his daughter. “What do you mean my girl? Regina has been nothing gbut kind to us. She has returned me to excellent health and prospered our lands. What makes you think she will harm me?”

Belle tightened her grip on his hand and took a deep breath, “I have left her apprenticeship, she does not yet know that I am escaped, but it will not be long before she discovers it.” 

Maurice leant forward and placed his other hand over Belle’s tightened grip. “Why have you left? Was she cruel to you?”

“No,” she reassured him, but before she could speak another word, Rumpelstiltskin interjected.

“Not yet my Lord, but I assure you, your daughter was in grave danger.” Maurice turned his face to the other man and waited for him to continue. “I reside at the monastery on the Eastern   
border of the woods, and have done since I was six years old. I know this mistress well and have studied her ways. Once a year she takes an apprentice, one who is pure of heart, she trains them, fulfills their desires and when the time comes, she-,” Rumpelstiltskin hesitated, lowering his head he continued, “she tears out their heart and sacrifices it as the final ingredient to her   
spell.”

Belle’s eyes widened and she drew in a sharp breath. “I knew it.” She whispered. “My first encounter with Regina, my gut told me there was something not quite right, but I was desperate.”   
She looked to her father, “I needed to save you.”

“Not at that cost my girl, you are too precious, and I am an old man.” He turned his face back to Rumpelstiltskin. “How did you come to rescue my daughter?”

A look of shame flashed over the monk’s face, “I did not get the chance my Lord. It seems your daughter is quite clever, even when she does not know she is in danger.” Belle smiled at the compliment and lowered her eyes. “I was on the edge of the woods when Regina approached the monastery. I had meant to take the opportunity to convince Belle that her life was in danger, then suddenly there she was, escaping. I explained to her the Mistress’ plan, and Belle’s first concern was for you, so here we sit.”

Maurice closed his eyes and began to think. They all three sat in silence for a long while until Maurice stood abruptly and shouted, “The dagger!”


	7. The Dark One

Chapter Seven: The Dark One 

Belle stood, quickly reaching for her father’s arm. “Father no!” Belle pleaded as Maurice headed for the door. She trailed after him trying to state her case. “You swore you would never use it again. Even when our home was being torn apart, even when mother-,” He turned and looked her straight in the eye.

“I can’t lose it all again, I can’t lose you too. I won’t.” He threw open the door and stormed out, leaving Belle slack jawed and Rumpelstiltskin utterly confused. 

The monk moved to Belle’s side, grabbing her hand. “What is it Belle? What is this ‘dagger’?” 

She grabbed his other hand and stepped closer to him. “When I was very small, five or six years old perhaps, I liked to explore the castle. I would often venture into dark rooms and “scary places” that I had never been, pretending they were distant lands. Once I walked into this very room and saw my father with a dark and sinister looking old man. My father was holding a jagged knife to his throat and growling at him. When he noticed that I had entered the room, he pulled back the knife and the old man disappeared.” Belle looked up to meet   
Rumpelstiltskin’s gaze. Her eyes were watery and full of fear. “For many years I tried to forget the incident, but when I was older, I asked my father about the man, he would never tell me, so I asked my mother.” Her words trailed off and she pulled away, turning her back to him.

“Belle,” Rumpelstiltskin whispered, “you can talk to me.” He was so sincere, so gentle Belle could easily see herself telling this man everything. Was it because he was a monk? Or was there something else that pulled her towards him? “Please, Belle, let me help you.”

As she turned back to face him, a single tear trickled down her cheek. “It is a horrible evil.” She said with a bite to her words, “whomever possesses the dagger, controls the Dark One.” 

Rumpelstiltskin’s expression did not change. It was as if he knew what she was going to say. He cupped his chin in his hand and rubbed at the stubble. “I once heard rumors of such an item. I never imagined it to be true. The old man… he is this Dark One?”

“As far as I know, yes.” She started to pace the room trying to think of what she could say or do to keep Regina from punishing her father. “What if I go to Regina… beg her not to harm my father? Can she be reasoned with?”

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. “If you were to go to her now, she would surely take your heart by force.”

“Then that is what I must do. My father should not have to pay the price for my ignorance.” She grabbed her cloak from the back of the chair and flung it over her shoulders. “Come, we must make haste.”

The monk gently grabbed her arm as she tried to move past him. “Belle, you do not understand, not only will she take your heart, she will come for your father and destroy him as well. Let’s go talk to him, he will be far more reasonable than Regina.” Belle pulled her arm away and lightly touched his cheek. 

“You are so kind sir, this matter does not even concern you. Yet, here you stand, ready to defend a practical stranger.” She looked up at him with amazement as another tear fell from her eye. He reached up with a soft touch and wiped the tear away. 

“It was foretold my lady, besides-,” he pulled his hand away, “I know you better than you think.“ Lowering his head, he turned towards the door. “We should find your father.” Belle could sense his unease and moved to lead the way. 

They walked for several long moments in silence until Belle could take it no longer. “How do you know me, aside from what you’ve been told?”

Rumpelstiltskin slowed his pace and stiffened, “as I told you, I ventured onto the grounds of Regina’s palace. I hoped to protect you from afar until I could convince you to leave. During your   
months with her, I noted your frustrations and your temperament. You are a very quick study.” He stopped speaking for a moment and Belle turned to look at him.

His face was flushed and she could see a hint of shame in his eyes. She smiled awkwardly, “What’s wrong?”

“If I continue, I fear I may anger you.”

Belle raised her eyebrows and stopped in her tracks. “Speak,” she insisted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Keeping his head lowered and his gaze averted, he started to fidget. “I, well, perhaps some other time. We must get to your father.” 

Belle relaxed her arms and softened her expression. “You’re right, but this conversation is far from over.” Rumpelstiltskin nodded and gestured for her to continue.

They carried on in silence until they had reached a large wooden door. Belle lifted a quieting finger to her lips and pushed the heavy door open. Seeing a light glowing from within, she trekked silently into the room.

Maurice was knelt in front of a small bronze chest with his head bowed. She could hear him whispering and before she could stop him, he bellowed, “Dark One, I summon thee!” 

Gasping Belle lurched forward, “No!” she cried and fell to her knees before her father. “Why Father? We could have found another way.”

Maurice reached for his daughter, but before he could console her, a whiff of black smoke appeared behind her. As he looked up to see the Dark One standing over his daughter, Belle turned to followed his gaze. Both her hands flew to her mouth as she shook her head.

“No, no.’ she whispered from behind her hands. Just when she was about to stand and demand that her father dismiss him, Rumpelstiltskin stepped into view. 

“Zoso?” He questioned as he stepped closer to the dark figure. “No, Zoso, how can this be?”

Belle stood and backed away from the menacing man. She pulled her father with her until they were standing beside Rumpelstiltskin. 

“Ah my young student,” the Dark One mused, “I had wondered if I would ever see you again.” Zoso stepped towards them, ”and I see you have met the woman I told you of all those years ago.   
So tell me my young friend, do you finally believe in my gifts?”

Belle looked questioningly at Rumpelstiltskin waiting for him to respond. He furrowed his eyebrows and started to shake his head, “No, no this cannot be. You died. We mourned you,”   
Rumpelstiltskin’s voice grew louder, more bold, “we buried you.” 

“Answer my question Brother Rumple, do you believe?” The Dark One seemed to be growing impatient as he took another step closer.

Rumpelstiltskin gestured towards Belle, “of course I do, she stands right next to me. Now, you answer mine.” Zoso began to laugh. It was a raspy and hideous sound that seemed to fill the entire room. 

“Enough!” Maurice barked and held out the dagger towards the Dark One. Instantly the laughter ceased and the room fell silent. “We have more pressing matters to attend to,” he continued in a much calmer tone, “there is an eminent threat looming Dark One, it requires your assistance.”


	8. The Choice

Chapter Eight: The Choice

Zoso stood staring at Maurice with wildly dark eyes. “The last we met, you were threatening unspeakable things Sir Maurice. You were on the cusp of ending my burden.” Maurice stepped in front of his daughter, “what say you finish the job?”

“I too have seen the future Dark One, your wish to end this corrupt existence will not be granted by me.” Holding the dagger in one hand and protecting his daughter with the other, he started to speak, “Zoso, Mistress Regina of the Wavering Woods threatens my future and that of my daughter. I command-,”

Zoso held his hand up, “choose your words wisely Sir Maurice, they may yet be your undoing.” Maurice sneered at the other man.

“Do not speak to me as if you know my future!” he growled.

Zoso let out a wicked and sinister laugh, “oh but I do my old friend, I do. Ask the man that has so bravely escorted your daughter here, he will tell you.” 

Maurice glanced at Rumpelstiltskin. The monk nodded and lowered his head. When Maurice turned back to face Zoso, he was nearly face to face with him. 

“You see Maurice, I know more than you can imagine,” Zoso reached his hand towards Belle’s face, “your daughter for instance,” Maurice smacked his hand away and looked at his daughter.

“Hold your tongue, your words are poison!” Maurice spat. Adjusting the dagger in his hand, he thrust the blade towards Zoso’s heart.   
Just before the tip of the dagger reached Zoso, Rumpelstiltskin dove in front of him, sending the blade clanging to the floor. In one single swift motion, Rumpelstiltskin grabbed the fallen knife and plunged it into Zoso’s chest. A wicked laugh escaped the Dark One’s lips as he fell to the floor. 

“You’ve no idea what you’ve done!” Maurice cried, “you foolish, foolish man.”

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head, “I know the cost my Lord, and I could not let you pay it.”

“That’s rather valiant of you Brother Rumple, funny, I always took you for a coward.” One more chuckle and Zoso was gone. Rumple pulled the blade from his chest and all three of them watched in amazement as the etchings on the blade changed to his name. 

“What does this mean?” Belle whispered as she placed her hand on Rumpelstiltskin’s arm. 

“Now I can save you, both of you.”

“I do not understand.” she replied., “What do these etchings mean?”

Gesturing to the lifeless body on the floor, he began to explain. “The dagger controls the Dark One, it is the source of his power. By stabbing him and taking his life, I now have the powers of   
the dagger.” Wiping the blood from the blade with the hem of his garment, he sheathed the knife in the ties of his robe. “I have the powers to protect you from Regina.”

“It’s a curse.” Maurice grunted, “the only way to be rid of it is for someone to take it from you.”

Belle gasped, “by killing you?” she asked as she stared into Rumpelstiltskin’s strangely changing eyes. 

He nodded, “as I said, I knew the cost. I could not let your father become this.” He lowered his head and turned from her gaze. “Regina approaches.”

Belle turned from Rumpelstiltskin and moved to the window. She could hear distant screams of terror and sounds of war. “What have I done?” she whispered and turned from the window. “I have caused this,” she said, looking at Rumpelstiltskin, “those people are dying, you are now cursed, all because of me.” 

Her voice was shaking and she fell to her knees. Rumpelstiltskin quickly knelt by her side and placed a tender hand to her cheek. “You were acting out of compassion for your father. No one can condemn you for that. It is Regina who took advantage, she is a twisted soul.” 

Belle shook her head and refused to place blame anywhere but upon herself. “I will fight with you, I will undo what I have done. Somehow, I must.”

“No,” Maurice whispered, “you cannot, I will not allow it. You are all I have my girl, If I lose you-,’

“You won’t,” the monk stated as he stood to his feet. “There will be no more fighting, there will be no more death.” 

Suddenly Rumpelstiltskin, the new Dark One, was gone. Belle looked to her father and quickly got to her feet. “We must go out and meet Regina. We cannot allow this man to sacrifice any more than he already has.” Maurice nodded and they hurried through the castle to join the Dark One. 

-+-

Rumpelstiltskin stood, shrouded in the cover of darkness, awaiting Regina’s arrival. As the thunderous footfalls of horses drew closer, he readied himself for the confrontation. 

The cavalry approached clad in black and carrying torches. Regina led the charge, Rumpelstiltskin could see the swirl of magic enveloping her. Now that he was empowered by this new magic, he could sense things more clearly and could see magic in a physical form. 

Regina’s magic was a purplish pink color with sparks of silver and white. The closer she got to him the darker the purple became and the tighter her magic covered her. Rumpelstiltskin took the ensuing moments to study the magic that now covered him. 

Black mist with sparks of grey and gold encased his entire being. Voices that he had never heard before began chanting in his head. Speaking to him in Latin and some new language, the voices were telling him how to control the magic he now possessed. The more they spoke the less in control he felt. It was more as if the magic possessed him rather than him possessing it. 

Although he did not recognize all the things the voices were saying, strangely he understood. Sensing the approach of Belle and her father, the voices instructed him to seal the gates. He turned quickly towards the castle and with his hand stretched out to the gates, he slowly curled his fingers in and clenched his fist. The gates were immediately sealed with his magic and   
Belle and her father were trapped inside. 

Belle could sense the presents of magic and tried to counter it with her own. She soon realized that she was nowhere near powerful enough to counter what held them in. Maurice stared at his daughter in confusion and stepped away from her. 

“Belle, you… you are cursed too?” His expression was pained and Belle could see the disappointment in his eyes.

“No father, it’s only tricks. I do not possess magic, I can only manipulate it.” She took a tentative step towards her father and reached out her hand to him. “I promise you, I have not let it control me. I’ve read many books and heeded their warnings to not fall prey to it’s seduction.” 

Maurice was still leery of her but he allowed her to take his hand. “Oh my girl, if only I hadn’t-,”

“Father, don’t. None of this is your doing.” She stepped closer, “I believe in this Rumpelstiltskin, I don’t know why, but I believe he is a good man, a man worthy of our trust.” Maurice embraced his daughter and they both turned back to the gates. “I am quite familiar with Regina’s magic, and this is not hers.” He must be protecting us, she thought and reached her hand up to touch the gates.

“Belle,” Maurice warned, “don’t, you don’t know this magic, it could be harmful.” Belle pulled her hand away and allowed her father this victory. 

“I think he, Rumpelstiltskin, is protecting us. We should return to the castle.” Maurice nodded and they turned back heading towards the sanctuary of the castle.


	9. Regina's Rage

Chapter Nine; Regina’s Rage

Regina and her army of black knights stopped just shy of the castle gates. Seeing the monk standing firmly in her path, she dismounted her horse and walked over to him.

“The missing monk,” she mused, “how interesting. Rumpelstiltskin is it?’ She walked circles around the man trying to decipher what his play was. 

“Yes,” he answered. “I left the monastery before you arrived there. When I learned what had brought you, I decided not to return.”

The woman laughed arrogantly, “you decided? We have an agreement, a contract if you will. I am within my rights to destroy you and the entire monastery. Tell me Rumpelstiltskin, what can you possibly do to stop me?” 

Rumpelstiltskin peered at her from beneath the hood of his robe. His eyes piercing though shrouded in shadow. “You’ve already destroyed the monastery and left only one monk alive.” His voice was low and full of authority. “You have murdered innocent families in your rage, coaxed countless young women into your palace of deception and manipulated all these men to follow you unconditionally.” He waved his arm at the army of knights. 

Regina growled, “How dare you accuse me of these things. Who do you think you are, orphan?”

“They are not mere accusations, I speak to fact. I am the Dark One, and I’m no longer scared of you, I am no longer scared of anything.” He pointed his finger at Regina and stepped mere inches away from her. “Your greed and lust for what you have lost has placed my future at risk. I could not simply stand by and allow you to destroy the one person who could bring me peace.”

“Peace,” she scoffed, “What are you rambling about? The Dark One? I know nothing of your future, you pathetic waste.” Regina challenged his stance placing her hands on her hips.

“Belle,” he hissed, pulling the dagger from it’s ties. “She is my future, and with this, I now have the power to protect her.” His eyes sparked with confidence, “her, and her father.”

Regina laughed again, throwing her head back , “you have to be joking. That pitiable sorry excuse for a human? She is not even worth the air she breathes.” Shaking her head, she looked at the dagger, “it’s going to take a lot more than a pretty blade to defeat me.”

Rumpelstiltskin grinned viciously. “Indeed.” Suddenly the black swirl of his magic was wafting around him. He waved his arm towards the knights again and the entire army fell sleeping atop their horses.

“You… you have magic? How!? This is not possible!” Regina seethed in anger and pooled her power around her. “I’ll not be sequestered by a wretched little worm like you. Trust me   
Rumpelstiltskin, this is far from over!” Her magic became a thick purple smoke, twirling protectively around her then she was gone. 

Smiling to himself, Rumpelstiltskin moved quickly to the gates. A victory, a small one, but a victory nonetheless.

-+-

The moment Regina was back inside her palace, she screamed in anger. “Who does he think he is? Magic or not, he’s no match for me!” She paced the length of the room several times before coming to a stop in front of a crystal decanter filled with a dark burgundy liquid. She poured herself a generous glassful, quickly draining half of it. Closing her eyes, she heaved a deep sigh.

Feeling slightly relaxed, she waved her hand in front of her large round mirror. “Show me the monk,” she commanded and the image of Rumpelstiltskin consoling Belle and her father swirled into view. He was reassuring them that Regina was gone for now but he warned that she would certainly return. As Belle embraced the monk, Regina growled, throwing her glass of elixir viciously against the wall. As the shattered pieces of crystal clinked to the floor, Regina’s rage smoldered within her chest.

“She will never know love. I will destroy her happiness if it is the last thing I do!” As the images faded away, Regina stood staring at her own poignant expression. Seeing a single tear trickle down her cheek, she brought her fingertips up to mournfully wipe it away. 

Turning from her distressing reflection, she moved across the room. “Daniel,” she whispered and fell to her knees sobbing against the side of her bed. “I will bring you back, I swear it.” Having no strength to even pull herself up into bed, she simply slumped over and fell into a restless sleep on the floor. 

-Dark grey clouds moved swiftly over the Wavering Woods. She watched from behind a tree as the monk approached the hidden palace gates. “Regina!” he hissed, stretching his palm out in front of him. “I know you’re near, I can feel your magic.”

She stepped silently towards him, looking to ambush him from behind. Suddenly he turned, staring at her with crazed golden eyes. She stumbled backwards, falling into the tree she’d been hiding behind. 

“Ah ha ha, There you are.” He grinned sinisterly with jagged grotesque teeth. “You’ve done well in shielding yourself from me, but I grow tired of these games.” His voice was different, higher in pitch and more impish than she remembered. How long had it been since they last saw one another? “A hundred and fifty years is quite long enough, wouldn’t you agree your majesty?”

A hundered and fifty years? Impossible. “I will never stop hunting you, I would rather die.” Her own voice was unfamiliar to her and it caused a shiver to rake down her spine. “What trickery is this? Where am i?”

“No trickery Regina, only what will come to pass should you interfere. I have done you this kindness,” as he continued to speak, Rumpelstiltskin’s form faded, leaving Belle standing in front of her. “and I ask only that you do the same. Leave me and Rumpelstiltskin to our future and we will leave you to yours.”

Regina lunged towards Belle growling, “I have no future!” she cried, “ he died, and you took my only hope of bringing him back.” She reached out her hand, curling her fingers towards Belle’s heart.”I’ll never show you kindness…never!” Rumpelstiltskin reappeared sneering at the approaching queen. 

“So be it!” Lightning struck the ground leaving a wall of flames between them. “You will regret this night.” A loud crash of thunder shook the ground beneath her as Rumpelstiltskin disappeared.-

Another crash of thunder and Regina jolted from the floor. “A dream,” she murmured, “a vision.” Rubbing the soreness from her neck and shoulders, she headed to her study to prepare for war.


	10. The Balcony

Chapter Ten: The Balcony

Belle lay wide awake in her chamber. She had tossed and turned for hours trying to silence her mind but to no avail. The man that slept- merely two doors away- consumed her thoughts.   
Why would he choose to curse himself to save her and her father? To risk so much seemed a stretch for even a friend and he barely knew her. Was there something more to his apparent sacrifice? Did he simply want the power of his mentor?

All these thoughts invaded her peace of mind. Grabbing the candlestick from her bedside table, she moved to her hearth and lit the candles. As quietly as possible, she ventured out of her chamber and headed for the guest room. 

As she lifted her hand to knock, the door creaked open and Rumpelstiltskin stood with his head bowed. “My Lady Belle, what can I do for you?”

“How… how did you know I was here?” She furrowed her eyebrows and stared at the floor. Shaking her head, she turned to leave. “I shouldn’t be here… I should-,”

“No, Belle. Please stay.” She turned back to face him, “We have much to discuss and I still owe you an explanation.” 

Belle gave him a weak smile and nodded. Grabbing his hand, she whispered, “come with me, I’ll show you my favorite place.” She led him through several darkened corridors and out to the gardens. Giggling, she turned sharply to the right and continued. The pathway was covered by hanging willow trees and snaking vines. The candlelight flickered as they moved towards a small stone building. 

“This was my playhouse when I was a girl. I knew my father would not have forgotten to replace it.” Dropping the monk’s hand, she pushed through the door, placing the candlestick on the stand just inside. Belle twirled around the room beaming at the sight, “it’s just like I remember!” She exclaimed, waving her hand to invite Rumpelstiltskin in.

The monk entered the building with an obvious timidity. The room was much larger than he would have suspected. There were two rooms and a staircase leading to the balcony. He raised his eyes to the ceiling and smirked at the sight of a dazzling crystal chandelier. 

Belle laughed at the look on Rumpelstiltskin’s face. “What?” she asked through her giggles.

Raising an eyebrow, he smiled a crooked smile. “Nothing.” He replied, shaking his head and moving towards the stairs.

“Oh no you don’t.” She chided playfully and grabbed his arm, “you already owe me one explanation, best not make it two.”

He turned to face her, the same silly grin on his face. “I just can’t see you in a frilly gown, dancing beneath twinkling lights.” He flourished his arm above his head, gesturing to the lavish chandelier.

Belle’s jaw dropped open and she heaved a grunt of disbelief. “I’ll have you know, Mr. Judgy Monk, I’ve attended my fair share of balls.” She stomped over to him and pointed a well deserved finger in his face, “and I’m quite capable of presenting myself in a dignified fashion.” 

Rumpelstiltskin held up both of his hands in surrender, “I’m not judging,” he said with a bit of a scoff, “I meant it as a compliment.” 

Again Belle grunted in disbelief. “A compliment?” she whispered, turning away from him and firmly planting her hands on her hips. “How could that be a compliment?”

He smiled at her confusion. “From what I know of you, balls and frilly things don’t seem to be your first choice.” He was right of course, but that was not to say she wasn’t a Lady. Pulling one of her hands away from her hip, he spun her around to face him. “My Lady Belle, I meant no disrespect, I simply find it hard to control my words in your presence.”

“Oh.” Her cheeks flushed and she could not meet his gaze. Clearing her throat she lowered her head, trying to conceal her smile. “I, um … I love the view from the balcony.” She pulled away from him and hurried up the stairs. Rumpelstiltskin took a deep breath and followed after her.

When he had reached the top of the stairs, he was brought short. Belle stood staring up at the moonlit sky. Every beam of light danced through her hair, illuminating her so perfectly. She looked like a celestial being longing for her far off home. Rumpelstiltskin could barely breathe, overwhelmed by the magnificent creature before him. 

Sensing his presence, she turned to face him. Seeing the awed expression on his face, she smiled sweetly and reached her hand out towards him. He moved to her side taking her hand in his. Before he knew what was happening, the words fell from his tongue. “You are breathtaking my Lady.” Pulling her hand to his lips, he pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. 

“Is this a dream?” She whispered as he plucked a flower from a nearby branch and placed it into her hair. The pale orange petals nestled against her ear as he trailed his fingertips down her cheek. “I have to be dreaming.” She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath, willing herself to wake up. Rumpelstiltskin stood smiling down at her as her eyes slowly opened. 

“Still here.” He said peering into her sparkling blue eyes. 

His gaze seemed to pierce straight through to her very soul, “Rumpel-,” He placed a finger on her lips cutting off her words. 

“It’s time for me to explain.” Turning away from her, he leaned against the banister of the balcony and took a deep breath. “As I told you, I ventured onto the grounds of Regina’s castle to watch over you. I studied you, your habits, your likes and dislikes, your comings and goings. I found myself trapped in your… chamber from time to time.” His hesitation caused Belle to look at him. “I’m so sorry Belle. It was never my intent to spy that way.”

“Did you watch me, changing…bathing?”

“No!” He blurted, “I could never betray you that way. I hid behind the drapes when you came in unexpectedly. I would stay hidden, sometimes for hours, until you were asleep.” Noticing her relax a bit, he continued. “But here is my real confession. I would... on occasion stay and watch over you as you slept.” Feeling ashamed, he moved away from her and stood at the top of the stairs. “I’m sorry Belle, I understand if you want me to go, I will.”

Hurrying to his side, she grabbed his arm. “Wait, please, tell me why. Why would you watch over me?”

He lowered his head. “The peace I saw as you slept, gave me hope that you would come with me when the time came. I should have known that you would find your own way.” He smiled and raised his gaze to hers. “You are so clever, so independent, I should have known.”

“I’m not angry Rumpelstiltskin.” She whispered. 

“You’re not?” 

“No, I’m flattered. You saw peace in me when I could not find it in myself. You have donne more for me in the short time we’ve known each other than anyone has ever done. I owe you much.” 

“You owe me nothing.”


	11. Scorn

Chapter Eleven: Scorn

Regina spent weeks in her study going over battle strategies and spell books. She called in her most trusted advisors including the Captain of her Guard, known as the Huntsman, and her father Henry. It had been years since she had seen Henry, the relief she felt while in his presence was much needed and she reveled in it. 

They planned for months, calling in several powerful allies and arranging tactics. Finally, a plan was forged. They would approach Maurice’s castle from all sides, leaving no escape routes and as few survivors as possible. After this battle, there would be no doubt of Regina’s power and supremacy. Everyone in the realm, especially those nearest the Wavering Woods, would cower and bow down to her; Regina, the Queen… the Evil Queen.

The time had come. Five months had passed since Regina had left Maurice’s castle and there was only one thing left to do, a safety net of sorts. On the eve of battle, Regina ventured into the deepest heart of the Wavering Woods, drawing a five pointed map in the soil of the clearing. She placed talismans representing each corner of the realm at the points, North, South, East,   
West and at the final point, she placed her crest. 

Standing in the center of the map, she raised her hands to the sky. “Guardians of the realm, keepers of the sanctity of all life in this world, I call upon you all. Search me, test me. I am strong and I seek only to supplant those who would threaten the balance in this realm. I ask only for the well being and happiness of those who dwell here, those who deserve it.”

The skies grew dark as loud claps of thunder filled the silence. The winds began to swirl from all four directions as a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of her. Regina stood perfectly still as flames began to billow around her. Suddenly everything stopped as if time itself was frozen. A loud voice boomed from all around her. 

“Who are you that you think you can summon the Guardians of this realm?” 

“I am Regina, Queen of the Wavering Woods; faithful and humble servant of the Guardians and keeper of the crest of D’Aer. I have called upon the-,”

“I know what it is you seek,” the voice cut her off, clipped and angered, “the reasons you tell yourself, the words you speak, they are lies. You are impure of heart and seek only selfish ends.   
The Guardians do not involve themselves in petty matters of revenge or ill-conceived matters of the heart. Your quest against this foe is doomed.” 

Time moved once again and the winds gusted towards Regina, extinguishing the flames and clearing the clouds from the sky. “Wait!” she called after the disembodied voice. “Please wait!”   
Her voice trembled as tears filled her eyes. It was too late, the presence was gone along with Regina’s hope. 

She crumpled to her knees and wept. Without the Guardians, she believed that what the voice had said was true, she would fail. She had searched her entire study full of books, as well as what was left from the monastery library but found only speculation and rumors about this ‘Dark One.’ It was almost as if he was a myth. Going up against an unknown adversary was ill conceived, however, she would not fall without a fight.

Gathering her wits, she stood and headed back to the palace. Guardians or not, she would do all she could to destroy Belle and her father, even if that meant sacrificing lives. 

-+-

As the weeks turned into months, Rumpelstiltskin grew wary of the Queens plans. He knew that she would be plotting and scheming against Belle and her father. The only way to keep them safe was to stay one step ahead of the Queen. 

Enlisting the help of one of Maurice’s most trusted soldiers, Rumpelstiltskin derived a full proof plan. This man, this Jefferson, he would make for a particularly useful ally against the Queen.   
His skills as a craftsman as well as his cunning and flippant manner would prove to be invaluable. 

Sending out Jefferson on short reconnaissance missions quickly turned to long spying treks, often taking him weeks at a time. His daughter Grace moved into the castle, spending much of her time with Belle. They quickly formed a deep bond and Belle knew this young girl would have a part to play in all of this. 

One rainy afternoon, Belle sat reading near the large hearth in the main hall. Grace slowly approached the older woman, not wanting to interrupt. When Belle sensed she was no longer alone, she placed a sprig of straw into the binding of the book and looked up at the young girl.

Seeing a strange expression on her face, Belle asked, “what is it Grace, is something wrong?” The young girl shook her head and knelt beside Belle’s chair.

“I- I am missing my papa. Do you know when he will return?” She did know when Jefferson was due back, but the girl’s eyes were so bright and full of life, Belle could not bear to crush her hope.

“Soon my girl, soon.” Grace lowered her head in defeat and turned to leave. “Grace,” she called after her, “you know what I’d do when my papa would leave for weeks on diplomatic journeys?”   
Turning back to face Belle, Grace shook her head. “I would write him a letter or make him a silly little gift so that when he returned, he would know that I was thinking of him while he was away.”

The young girl’s face lit up almost immediately. “Oh miss Belle, what a lovely idea. I want to make papa a present right now.” Belle giggled and stood to follow Grace to the crafting room.

“What would you like to make for him?” Belle asked, grabbing a spool of dark red ribbon. “A scarf or perhaps a flashy bowtie?”

“A hat!” The small girl exclaimed, “a lovely hat that he can wear to our tea parties.”

Belle smiled widely, “A hat it is then. I will call for Milly, she has made my papa some very nice things, I think she will be able to help us.”

Belle enjoyed the time she spent with Grace, it kept her mind occupied. However, in the quiet of her chambers at night, Rumpelstiltskin invaded her every thought. In the few moments they did spend together, when he wasn’t busy planning and learning his magic, he was so kind to her, so gentle and sweet. He captivated her, it would be all too easy for her to fall for this strange and wonderful man.   
It was nearly five months to the day since the night they had spent in Belle’s childhood playhouse. She had hoped so many times that she would awake to find him standing over her watching her sleep. It would have confirmed that he too cared for her, that these feelings were not one sided. Nonetheless, it had never happened. Many nights she would sneak down to his chamber door and argue with herself about whether or not to knock. Every time her nerves got the better of her and she would scurry back to her bed, wondering. 

This night was different somehow. She was wide awake staring at the shadows that danced over her ceiling. Something was calling to her, nothing audible, just a feeling drawing her from her chamber. Grabbing the candlestick, she moved to the door and followed the strength of the feeling.


	12. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter Twelve: Calm Before the Storm

The feeling grew tremendously strong as she made her way through the gardens towards the playhouse. The small window near the door was dark but there was a faint glow emerging from the balcony. Taking a deep breath, she pushed through the door and headed up the small stairwell. When she had reached the opening to the balcony, she felt the draw so strong it was as if she was no longer in control of her movement. 

She all but floated towards the man waiting for her near the banister. “Rumpel-,” she started to whisper when he pressed a soft finger to her lips shushing her.

“Listen.” He said gently. Belle keened her ear to the darkness and waited. Suddenly the sound of rushing wind blew through the woods below them. Not a single leaf shuddered against the strong force of the gusts. Something is happening in the Wavering Woods tonight. My spy is in place and will be back when the event has ended.”

“Regina?’ Belle asked with a bitter edge to the word.

“Most likely, I’m sure whatever it is, Jefferson will find out. He has been a great help to me these past months, but-,” His words trailed off and he moved towards the door. Belle stopped him leaving before he could get inside. 

Placing a gentle hand on his arm, she peered up at him, “but what?” she asked with compassionate eyes.

“It’s just… I have missed our talks. We used to have meals together and now-,”

“I miss those talks too.” Belle replied with a sheepish smile. “Will we win this battle?” 

“When Jefferson returns, he will help with that answer.”

Ominous dark clouds moved over the moon, causing Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes to darken. Belle shuttered slightly at the change and pulled her robe tighter around her. There was thunder and a single bult of lightning in the distance then silence. She stood motionless, staring in the direction of where the lightning had struck. “When will the battle be upon us?” Belle asked with a shiver. 

“Tomorrow at dusk.” He replied and placed his hand over hers. “It will not last long, no matter what the outcome, it will not last long.” Belle nodded and tried to pool her features. “We have gained much information from the reconnaissance missions. We know exactly what she is planning and how she will go about it.”

The clouds cleared and the sounds of the night returned. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin stood for a long while just listening to the crickets and the babbling of the nearby stream.   
“Rumpelstiltskin?” A voice came from below the balcony. ‘Rumple, you here?”

Rumpelstiltskin moved quickly to the banister, whistling, he gestured for Jefferson to join them. The man moved quickly and was in there company within the minute. “What have you learned?” Rumple asked immediately. 

“The Queen tried to summon the Guardians of the realm.” Rumple snorted a laugh as Jefferson continued. “The keeper of the balance stopped time and spoke to her. He told her she was not worthy of their involvement and that she was selfish. She was quite crushed when he refused her, and even more so when he said this quest against you was doomed. She is stubborn though, and ruthless. She still intends to go through with her plan of attack.”

“And we are ready for her. Thank you Jefferson, go, be with your daughter.” The man grinned a goofy grin and hurried to the palace. Rumpelstiltskin turned his gaze to Belle.

“Belle, I-,” 

“I know,” she said somberly, “you have to go.”

Shaking his head, he laced his fingers in hers and led her down the stairs. “we have time yet my Lady.” His voice was low and almost seductive. As they reached the bottom of the stairs,   
Rumpelstiltskin released her hand and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the room was brought to life with a warm glow from the crystal chandelier and the sounds of a piano and violins.   
Gasping at the sound, Belle spun round in search of the players. 

Rumple chuckled and waved his hand in her direction. Instantly her robes and nightdress were replaced by a pale orange floor length gown. Belle admired the simplicity of it. The fabric fell tastefully just off her shoulders and the skirts lay pleated against a bustled petticoat. 

Rumpelstiltskin himself was clothed in a very handsome dark brown leather ensemble. Waistcoat, trousers and a high collared brocade jacket, finished off with a pale orange silk shirt, ruffled at the coller and cuffs. Belle looked up at him in awe. His shaggy hair hung attractively at his shoulders as he bowed graciously to her. 

“May I have this dance my Lady?” 

Belle giggled as her cheeks darkened. “You may good Sir.” She replied, giving her best curtsey. As she stepped closer to him she could hear strange tapping . Looking down at her feet, she noticed that her slippers were quite odd. 

“Geta,” Rumpelstiltskin offered.

“Pardon?” 

“Geta sandals, crafted in a far off realm. Do you like them, or shall I summon something more… domestic?” 

“No, I mean yes… I like them very much. The gown, the sandals, the music, it is all so wonderful. Thank you.” 

“The pleasure is all mine.” He smiled shyly as he reached out to take her hand and she squealed as he whisked her away in a vivacious waltz. 

They danced for what felt like hours, talking and laughing, simply enjoying one another’s company. Sitting at the base of the stairs sharing a story about her father, Belle was startled by the chimes of the clock tower. 

“Oh! Morning already?” She pulled away from Rumpelstiltskin’s grasp. “We… we should go.” She stumbled over the words, not wanting to heed them herself. 

Rumple stood and bowed graciously once again. “Thank you my Lady, that was the most pleasant evening I have ever had.” 

Belle’s cheeks flushed again, “it’s as if you know my thoughts,” she mused, “you still my very breath.” Kissing her palm, he quickly led her back to the palace.


	13. War?

Chapter Thirteen: War?

The battalions was assembled and waiting for the horns of warning to sound. Rumpelstiltskin, Belle, Maurice and Simeon, the captain of the guard, were all gathered in the large counsel hall, making final preparations. “Simeon, you will send your best soldiers to await the Queen’s approach from the south. I need you elsewhere.” Rumpelstiltskin ordered.

“Yes, of course, but what of the other borders? If all my best men are to the south, how will we defend them?” Simeon questioned.

“…and the walls..” Maurice tried to assert himself into the discussion, but Rumpelstiltskin cut him off.

“You will have Jefferson with you. The weapon he carries is all we will need to send the Queen …” he waved his hand in the air, “…well, send her packing so to speak.” He finished the statement with a strange chuckle and moved to the map.

“What is this weapon?” Simeon asked, following Rumple to the table.

“The walls…” Maurice tried once again to join the conversation. Rumple held up his hand and placed a straw doll resembling the Queen onto the map. 

“This is where she will emerge from the Wavering Woods.” Placing two other figures onto the map, he chuckled once again and continued. “You and Jefferson will take your places here and await her arrival.”

“Yes, but this weapon… is it tried? Do we know how it will perform in battle?” Simeon was all the soldier, proving his worth as Captain.

“Of course it’s tried,” Rumple replied, “there was a thief in the dungeon, lets just say that he will no longer be stealing anything in this realm.”

The Captain furrowed his eyebrows. “The informant… Will Scarlot? You killed him?”

“Who said anything about death? He’s simply no longer in this world.” Rumple could tell Simeon was vexed and that was just what he wanted. Placing a tiny hat onto the doll depicting   
Jefferson, Rumple turned to Belle. “My Lady, have you prepared the girl?”

Before Belle could respond Maurice slammed his fist onto the table, knocking over all the figures. “What about the walls? I fear the walls themselves will not withstand battle conditions.” He all but shouted at Rumpelstiltskin.

“Papa?” Belle gasped and Rumple waved a reassuring hand in her direction. 

“No worries my Lord. I have fortified the palace with my magic, the structural integrity will not falter.” Maurice let out a wearied sigh. “as for the people, I am not yet strong enough to protect them all. We must move all the women and children, save for Lady Belle and Grace, to a safe haven until the battle is done.” 

Maurice turned to Simeon and the soldier nodded immediately. “I will have Phillipe escort them to the towers right away.”

“I assure you, the battle will not last long.” Rumpelstiltskin said to Simeon as he headed for the door. “Belle, the girl?”

“She is ready, what a brave lass she is. You will be proud of her.” Rumple smiled and nodded. 

“Everything is in place. Belle, you, your father and Grace will stand at the main gates. I will be there with you until Jefferson gives the signal. I will take Grace with me and we will be victorious.”

-+-

As the sun began to set, Regina rode with her head held high and a smug look on her face. The huntsman had tried to warn her not to be so arrogant, reminding her of the Keepers warning, but she would hear none of it.

“This is my realm,” she sneered, “I’ll not be sequestered by some lowly monk and his spoiled would be princess.” 

They reached the edge of the woods just as the light of day faded into dusk. Stopping just inside the tree line, Regina pulled out a small mirror and summoned the images of her three other battalions. Satisfied that everything was in place, she spoke, “await my command.” The three leaders of the armies nodded and gave the signal to stand by. Returning the mirror to its’ satchel, she bade her horse to continue. 

“This will be all too easy,” she growled behind a sinister smile, “search the clearing my huntsman.”

The man trotted quickly atop his horse, surveying the area outside the woods. Circling as far as he could, there was nothing to be seen. “All is clear my Queen, follow closely.”

They continued cautiously heading towards the palace gates. Suddenly two men appeared as wayward travelers from behind a large stone. They were dressed in tattered clothing and when they appeared, the horses bucked and screeched nearly throwing Regina to the ground. 

“Who are you?” Regina demanded, “what are you doing here?” 

“Pardon us,” Jefferson replied, “we are merely travelers, making our way to the Wavering Woods.” 

“Travelers?” Regina spat, “what is it you seek in the woods?”

Simeon stepped forward and gave a curt bow, “My companion here has a daughter, she is not well. We seek an audience with the mistress of the Wavering Woods. We have heard that she is a mighty sorceress, capable of concocting a remedy for his child.”

“The mistress of the Wavering Woods does not take kindly to trespassers.” The huntsman declared, “Heed my warning and seek other counsel.”

Jefferson continued to play the part. “You know her then, this mistress? Can she do as I have heard?” Staring up with wide eyes he fell to his knees. “Please sir, if we are forbidden to enter the woods, I beg you, bring this mistress to us.” 

Regina’s patience was quickly thinning and she dismounted her horse. “I am the mistress you seek. I can do as you have heard.”

“Oh thank you mistress. I can’t tell you-,”

“You misunderstand me. I can do as you have heard, but I won’t. You have disrupted my plans and have caused me great inconvenience, for this your daughter will pay the price.”

Jefferson began to grovel, begging the mistress to reconsider. When he removed the hat from his head, Rumpelstiltskin immediately transferred himself and Grace behind the large stone.   
Just as Regina was about to strike Jefferson, Grace ran out from behind the stone.

“Please,” she cried out, “please don’t hurt my papa! He was only trying to help me. Please mistress, please.”

Regina ground her teeth and growled. Turning to face her huntsman, she commanded, “do something about this child! Get her out of here!”

“I will not.” He replied. “She is an innocent and I will not harm her.”

“Fine I’ll do it my-,”   
Just as Regina lunged towards Grace, Jefferson tossed his hat to the ground. Instantly the air started swirling around the hat and a huge hole opened in the earth. Regina stumbled backwards and struggled to keep her footing. 

“Wh-what is that?” She cried out.

“A portal,” Rumpelstiltskin chimed from behind her. Regina turned sharply to face him. “A passage to another realm.” 

“No!” She growled, “you wouldn’t dare!”

Chuckling, Rumple smiled viciously, “Oh but I would dearie. You threaten the lives of those I care for, I gave you the opportunity to stand down, to coexist in this realm. But you chose revenge over peace, war over tolerance and I cannot let this futility continue for centuries.” 

Grabbing the satchel that contained the mirror, Rumple commanded, “call off the brigade.” Regina seethed in her looming defeat as she tore the mirror from his grip. 

As the armies came into view, she ordered them to disband and retreat. Once the threat was no longer eminent, Rumple suspended Regina in the air above the portal. 

“I banish you to the land of your mother, go now and never return.” 

As Regina fell through the portal her cries reached Rumple’s ears, “this is not over! It will never be over!” Rumple smiled victoriously and gestured for Jefferson to reclaim his hat. 

“Quite a talented young lady you have Jefferson.” Waving his hand, he summoned the hat to him. “It is a rare gift to fashion a magical garment such as this. Guard it well and remember, all magic comes with a price. Always be sure you are willing to pay it.” 

Jefferson nodded and gathered Grace into his arms. She giggled wildly as he spun them around the clearing then raced her back to the palace. 

Rumple turned to Simeon, “call off the army and send word that it is safe for the women and children to return.” 

Simeon nodded, “Thank you Rumpelstiltskin, you saved us all.” Rumple gestured for him to head back as he turned to face the huntsman.

“You are no longer under her control, you are free.” The huntsman nodded and dismounted his horse.

“I’ve been a slave to her for so long, I do not know how to be free.” 

“You will join us here. Maurice would welcome a skilled soldier such as yourself.” The huntsman nodded and followed Rumple back to the palace.


	14. Something Deeper

Chapter Fourteen: Something Deeper

The victory celebration lasted into the wee hours. Jefferson and Simeon were hailed as heroes and toasted as they regaled the assembled crowd with the fantastic story. Both men toasted   
Rumpelstiltskin as the true hero, the man of the hour, giving full credit to him for the plan that had defeated the Evil Queen. Yet, aside from a cheer and an occasional pat on the back, no one paid much attention to the monk turned sorcerer. 

He sat alone in deep contemplation until he felt a soft hand on his wrist. “What is troubling you good sir?” Belle’s voice pulled him back from where his mind had been wandering. 

“It’s nothing. You needn’t worry yourself.” Rumple replied and tilted his head up to meet her gaze.

“I see regret and mournfulness in your ever changing eyes. Do you doubt your decision to banish the Queen?’ Belle could see so much of him when others saw only the monk he used to be.   
She could see passed the years of solitude and monotony to the man he truly wished to become.

Lowering his head, he withdrew his hand from hers. “I fear she will not stay gone forever. Her mother is a powerful sorceress and I have no doubt she will help Regina return to this land.” He steepled his fingers and began to lose himself in thought once again. 

Belle could tell that there was something else bothering him, something deeper and she knelt down next to his chair. “There is something else isn’t there? Please Rumpelstiltskin, you can talk to me. Perhaps I can help you.”

Moved by her sincerity he turned his gaze back to her. “You are young my Lady, full of hope and life. I do not wish to burden you with my torment.”

“It is no burden, you are my friend and I care deeply for you.” Belle’s eyes were genuine and full of truth. Could he trust her? Could he really have what his old mentor had forseen? 

“Belle, I-,” he swallowed hard and started again, “Belle I felt something come over me when I held that witch over the portal; a strange and dark force giving me power and complete control. I- I wanted,” He moved to look away when Belle grabbed his chin and pulled his head back to face her.

“Don’t leave me now, what, what was it you wanted?”

“I wanted to rid this world of her evil, I wanted to punish her, Belle, I wanted to kill her.” His voice was so low and mournful it nearly brought Belle to tears.

“But you didn’t.”

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked quizzically at her. “What?” 

“You wanted to kill her but you didn’t. You chose the right path and you are better for it. I believe in you Rumpelstiltskin. No matter what strangeness came over you, I believe you can control it.”

“You place too much faith in me my Lady, I fear I will only disappoint you.” 

“And you place too little faith in yourself.” Standing to her feet she grabbed Rumple’s hand and pulled him up to join her. “Look at this celebration. The cheer and laughter, it is because of you. Not only did you come up with the plan to save us all, you also risked everything to come to Regina’s palace to save me. You are a hero my Lord, and someday you will have cause to see it.”

Rumple looked around the room and wondered if she was right. Could he control the power he felt in the clearing? Could he win the heart of this beautiful young woman next to him? Could he really have both? Belle pulled him out into the midst of the celebration. The musicians were playing a lively tune and she coaxed him to join her in the dance.

When the victory celebration had finally come to an end, Rumpelstiltskin was more than grateful to escort Belle back to her chambers. Pulling away to leave her at her door, he placed the lightest of kisses on her knuckles and turned to walk towards his rooms. 

Before he had gone too far Belle called after him. “Rumpelstiltskin!”

Turning instantly to face her, he answered a bit too anxiously. “Yes my Lady?”

“Would you,” she squeaked then cleared her throat, “would you meet me by the fountain in the gardens just before tea time tomorrow?”

Bowing his head he answered, “as you wish my Lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was so short, Chapter 15 will be up very soon. :)


	15. Happily Ever After?

Chapter Fifteen: Happily Ever After?

Nearly eight months had passed since the banishment of the Evil Queen. Everything seemed to be back to normal and there had been no evidence of Regina finding her way back home. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin had been practically inseparable during those months. Belle would join him in practicing magic and he would join her in tending to the gardens. It was with unexpected favor from the gods that they had found one another.

On the first morning of fall Rumpelstiltskin had planned a special surprise for Belle. When she awoke, she found a beautiful yellow and blue floral gown hanging from the rod of her canopy   
bed. Attached to the gown was a note that read:

Belle,  
Enjoy the bath, when you are ready, meet me at the garden bower for breakfast.  
Take your time, no rush,  
R 

Belle nearly squealed with excitement as she entered the bathing room. Her tub was filled with luxuriously hot water with pale orange flower petals covering the surface. As she sunk down into the relaxing warmth, her mind began to wander. Why had Rumpelstiltskin thought to fill her bath and leave her a new gown? What was he planning? Perhaps it was nothing and she was simply overreacting, but she could not shake the feeling that something was going on.

Once she had finished her bath, she dressed in her new gown and fashioned her hair up in a whimsical braid. Satisfied with her appearance, she smiled into the mirror and giggled as she headed for the door.

As she approached the bower, she could hear two men talking and the rattling of dishes. Why was her papa there, she wondered, having assumed it was just going to be her and Rumple.   
Poking her head around the corner, she instantly met Rumple’s eyes. 

He smiled widely at the beautiful sight and waved her over to join them. Pulling out her chair, he bowed slightly and gestured for her to sit. “Thank you for this.” Belle said motioning to her gown as she took her seat.

Watching as Rumpelstiltskin took the seat across from her, she noticed his silk shirt was yellow and matched her gown perfectly. She smiled at him trying to keep from giggling. He was so dear to her, she hoped he would stay a part of her life forever. 

Sir Maurice approached the table and both Belle and Rumpelstiltskin moved to stand. “Sit, sit.” The larger man said. “No need to stand on ceremony, we are family.” Belle raised her eyebrows at the monk and smiled as he did the same. They both looked to Maurice with questioning expressions. “Well… you know what I mean.” He clarified, passing Rumpelstiltskin a quick wink. 

They all sat and watched as two servant girls prepared each of their plates. Tea, nutted pastries and sweet bread, followed by boiled eggs, black pudding and a chunk of yellow cheese. 

When the girls had finished, the three of them sat silently enjoying the meal. Every so often, Belle would look up at Rumpelstiltskin and smile. She was completely taken by him, and he by her. 

Suddenly Maurice raised his cup. “A toast,” he declared, “a toast to times of peace, times of prosperity and to Rumpelstiltskin. My home, my land… my precious girl, they are all safe because of you, because of your selfless sacrifice. All that I have, everything… it is yours, whatever you require.” 

Rumpelstiltskin lowered his cup and bowed his head to the master of the house. “My Lord, you are too kind, I require nothing, you owe me nothing.” Maurice began to object when   
Rumpelstiltskin stood. “However, there is one thing I would ask of you, one gift that only you could give…” 

“Yes… anything. You need but ask.” Maurice replied. 

He rounded the table so as to stand between Belle and her father. “You speak of me as family and well, that is all I desire, all I have ever desired.” he gestured towards Belle. “your precious daughter, she is my reason for being. As her father, as Lord of these lands, I humbly ask you for her hand in marriage,” He turned to face Belle and lowered himself to one knee. “if she’ll have me.”

Both men anxiously awaited Belle’s answer. Her jaw was gaping and her eyes filled with tears. “I-I..” she spluttered and brought her hands to cover her mouth. As the tears streaked down her cheeks she nodded frantically and knelt next to the man she loved with her entire being. “Yes,” she gasped breathlessly, looking at Rumpelstiltskin and cradling his face in her hands. “Yes of course I’ll have you.”

Quickly embracing one another, they both stood and turned to face Maurice. He squeezed them both and let out a booming laugh. “Oh my girl, this is a joyous day indeed. If only your mother were here, she’d build you a wedding unmatched by any other”

“She is here Papa, I know she is, and she’s smiling.” Belle stretched to her toes and kissed her father’s cheek. 

“Belle will have whatever she desires.” Rumpelstiltskin assured them both, “An event spoken of for ages… or a simple garden gathering, whatever she desires.” 

Belle smiled sweetly as Maurice grabbed Rumple’s hand in both of his. “From this day forth, Rumpelstiltskin, you are an orphan no longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had enjoyed this story. If you would like it continue, let me know and I will write more. If not, we will Rumple and Belle here. Let me know in the comments if you want more on this tale. Thank you all so much for reading! Peace.


	16. Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize sincerely for my long absence. I have had a whirlwind of a summer and now things are finally starting to calm down. With any luck I'll be writing and posting much more and more often. Once again I apologize. Hope you enjoy the wedding!

Chapter Sixteen: Just Breathe

Feeling the carriage slow to a stop, Belle’s stomach began to flutter. The dress she had picked was absolutely gorgeous and the veil Grace had made for her matched it perfectly. Hearing the door of the carriage open, Belle took a deep breath. 

“Come, my girl.” Her father said as he gently took her hand. 

Rising slowly, Belle felt her way out of the carriage and onto firm ground. “Where are we Papa?” She asked as Maurice began to guide her. “Can I at least take this blindfold off?”Maurice simply chuckled and continued on. 

Belle could hear the sound of birds and rustling leaves. The smell of roses and pine filled the air around her. It was oddly familiar. A door creaked open just ahead of them and Maurice grabbed her hand tighter in his. 

“Papa?” She whispered, feeling a bit uneasy. 

“This is it my girl. Soon you will no longer be mine.” His voice was quiet with a hint of sadness. 

“Oh Papa,” she whispered, “I will always be your little girl.” 

Rounding the corner, the scent of roses became stronger and Belle could hear the sound of trickling water. Everything felt so familiar, almost as if she had been here before, but where was here? Stopping abruptly, Maurice turned Belle to face him.

“Alright, let’s get this off.”Lifting her veil, he reached around the back of her neck and untied the blindfold. Placing it in his pocket, he kissed Belle’s forehead and lowered her veil. Turning her back around, he whispered. “Open your eyes.”

Belle hesitated briefly then took another deep breath. “Just breathe.” She whispered. Blinking her eyes open, she gasped. They were in the gardens of Regina’s castle. There were red and white roses as far as her eyes could see. Crystal pillars and shimmering silver fabric lined the walkway to the fountain where Rumpelstiltskin stood waiting. Sensing her presence, he turned to face her. He was stunning. Clad with a lush velvet and satin long tailed jacket and silver waistcoat, he looked every bit the part of a handsome prince. 

As their eyes met, Belle felt the shiver of complete certainty. She knew this man would be her everything. The music began to play a processional march as Belle and her father slowly made their way to the fountain. Rumpelstiltskin could not avert his gaze. The silver and white velvet gown flowed majestically as Belle moved towards him. The sparkling beaded veil covered her face but her bright blue eyes shown through with the glint of happy tears.

Placing his daughter’s hand in Rumpelstiltskin’s, Maurice took his place on the slightly lifted dais. “In the company of friends and loved one’s, I give my daughter’s hand to this man. May he keep her and protect her all the days of her life. I proudly accept Rumpelstiltskin into my family and my home.” Grabbing both Belle and Rumpelstiltskin’s hands, he continued. “Speak your vows to one another.”

“Rumpelstiltskin, I promise to be the best friend, wife and confidant I can be. I promise to love and honor you with the deepest and purest respect and love that I can give. All the days of your life.”

Tears were streaming down Belle’s cheeks as she waited for her soon to be husband to speak. 

“Belle, from the moment we met at the monastery I knew that we had been called to one another. I did not know why or to what end, but from that moment, I chose to believe it was for good. As I stand here in front of you, giving my life over to you, I now know that all of this was meant to bring me to you. I could never thank you enough for loving me and accepting me. I will do whatever it takes to earn that love and respect. All the days of your life.” 

The tears were flowing faster and Belle could not help but to smile. Maurice placed their hands together and lifted Belle’s veil. “As ruler of these lands and father of this beautiful girl, I profess you as husband and wife. May you both live long in joy and peace.”   
Rumpelstiltskin leant forward and placed the gentlest of kisses on Belle’s lips. Unable to control herself, she threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Cheers and applause erupted from the crowd that had gathered. Rumple waved his hand slightly and a wind rushed threw the roses sending the red and white petals fluttering through the air all around them. Belle giggled and began to twirl through the falling petals. Pulling her husband’s arm, he joined her in the frivolous dance.

“I love you Rumpelstiltskin.” Belle whispered.

“And I love you my beautiful Belle.”


End file.
